


His Lady

by Settiai



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only wanted a moment to enjoy the beauty of his lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, fic/vid awards were a thing:

Nemo leaned against the wall of the corridor, enjoying the peaceful silence that had enveloped the Nautilus over the past few hours. There had been little time in the past few weeks for him to truly appreciate the graceful beauty of his lady, and he wanted to enjoy the tranquility while it lasted. Even as he relaxed, however, he kept his mind sharp and clear. Now that he and his men were not the only ones living inside the Nautilus's walls, the unexpected could always happen. And Nemo prided himself on his ability to be prepared for anything that might occur.

When a loud crash echoed down the empty corridor, though, he couldn't help but jump.

He almost started down the hallway, but the sound of two familiar voices kept him in his place. Nemo sighed as he recognized the two accents, one American and one cockney, that were echoing through the corridor. Although he couldn't hear much of what was being said, he could easily hear the irritation in both Sawyer's and Skinner's voices.

Shaking his head, Nemo leaned back against the wall. The two youngest members of their group had fallen into the roll of brothers, and they often got into arguments over the most miniscule things. They had all learned not to get involved with such matters if at all possible, and Nemo knew that there was nothing to worry about as long as he didn't hear any gunshots.

As long as they were the only two involved, at least.

Another crash sounded in the distance, and an unmistakably female voice suddenly joined in the argument. Nemo flinched as a few words reached his ears, and he made a mental note to ask Mrs. Harker sometime in the future just where she had learned a few of those curses.

He sighed as Mina's voice only got louder, and he couldn't help but wonder just what the other two had done to bring her into their fray. Then a fourth voice joined in, lighter than the others and much more collected. Though he couldn't hear what was being said, Nemo knew that Doctor Jekyll was trying to calm the tempers behind the dispute that was taking place. As another loud crash sounded, though, even the doctor's voice began to sound less pacifying and much more heated.

Nemo sighed and reluctantly made his way down the corridor. Yes, he was the ruler of his small domain, and the Nautilus was his beautiful lady.

But if he didn't see to the children soon, they were going to kill each other.


End file.
